Can you keep a secret?
by Tsuki-Nana
Summary: Haruno Sakura não era supersticiosa. Ela se considerava ateu, e não acreditava em vidas passadas.  Mas então porque diabos ela estava sonhando frequentemente com um homem de cabelos loiros que atendia pelo nome de Namikaze Minato?  Leia, me faça feliz.


**Can you keep a Secret?**

**Bom, minha primeira fanfic postada aqui (: . Não que eu já não tenha escrito uma, mas eu perdi a outra conta, me desculpem. Como sempre falo para as pessoas que me conhecem, eu sou uma fã total da Haruno Sakura, e uma hater da Hyuuga Hinata, por isso, ela vai possivelmente morrer aqui '-'. Essa é uma MinaSaku e apesar de eu não gostar da Kushina, eu gosto de pensar que Sakura é a reencarnação dela (?). Espero que gostem 8D! TsukiDesu. **

**Disclaimer: Pff', você realmente acha que eu tenho isso? Se fosse meu, Sakura iria ser a única mulher no anime/mangá e Hinata nunca, eu disse nunca, existiria. **

**Capitulo I: Hora Zero (prólogo)**

Haruno Sakura nunca foi supersticiosa. Ela nunca desviava de escadas, ela assoviava á noite sem preocupações e ela tinha um gato preto de estimação que ela achou num beco escuro em uma sexta-feira treze. Dizer que Haruno Sakura era pagã, concerteza era um eufemismo.

Talvez por isso ela não conseguisse guardar a experiência de treino diário, talvez por isso seu corpo fosse pequeno demais ou até mesmo podia ser por isso que Sakura não tinha sorte com o frio Uchiha.

Haruno Sakura podia ser um ateu, podia ser uma fangirl e podia ter a testa do tamanho de um palmo, mas ela não acreditava em vidas passadas. Bom, pelo menos é o que ela queria acreditar que acreditava.

Ultimamente ela vinha tendo sonhos estranhos e muito vívidos, diferente dos normalmente com o garoto de olhos gelados como protagonista.

O primeiro sonho veio quando ela estava em uma missão com a equipe sete. Depois de uma longa e cansativa viagem escoltando um velho até uma vila comercial meio longe de Konoha. A cada dez metros percorridos o velho pervertido beliscava-lhe o braço. Quando Sakura decidiu que iria enviar o velho para o inferno com uma senbon envenenada, eles chegaram ao destino e rapidamente voltaram pelo mesmo caminho que vieram. Ao cair da noite eles pararam, montaram um acampamento e foram dormir deixando Kakashi como guarda. Já que encostou a cabeça na macia mochila com roupas, dormiu.

**Can you keep a Secret**

**(linhadivisoria)**

A primeira coisa que ela viu foi a montanha dos rostos dos hokages, mas estranhamente o rosto do quarto estava pela metade, mostrando apenas os olhos e o cabelo espetado. Em seus treze anos de vida Sakura nunca tinha presenciado a construção de um novo rosto, graças ao Terceiro que reassumiu o cargo.

Foi apenas a voz. Uma voz de barítono sexy e calma que enviou arrepios pela sua espinha.

"-Mesmo em pedra eu continuo irresistível não é, Kushina?"

Como se na sugestão, um sexto sentido disse-lhe que a tal Kushina era ela mesma. Movendo-se sem consciência, ela respondeu.

"-Nem um pouco modesto não é Minato?" Sua voz saiu mais adulta, ela reconheceu.

Mais uma vez seu corpo toou consciência própria e deu um pequeno pulo. Aquele cara tinha beliscado sua bunda. Um flash de amarelo passou pela sua visão e ela mesma virou um flash de vermelho. A ultima coisa que ouviu foi um grito seu próprio.

"-MINATOO!"

Sakura acordou com raiva e com quatro pares de olhos fixados nela. Piscou uma vez e o quarto par sumiu. Levou alguns minutos mas ela explicou (ainda que uma mentira) tudo ao seu time.

**Can you keep a secret**

**(linhadivisoria)**

O segundo sonho apareceu quando ela estava em sua casa e Sakura agradeceu aos deuses que, naquele dia, não existia nenhuma missão para fora da aldeia.

Sakura "acordou" em uma casa que daria três da sua de solteira, num emaranhado de lençóis claros e cobertores escuros. Com um estranho homem loiro, de cabelos anti-gravitacionais e um belo corpo. Não que Sakura já tivesse visto muitos homens nus na sua vida, mas com certeza o corpo desse era mais trabalhado que os normais.

Descendo o olhar pelo corpo hipnótico Sakura sentiu-se enrubescer ao ver o potente e grande órgão sexual masculino descansando pesadamente entre as pernas musculosas e compridas. Voltando o olhar para cima, ela se pegou presa em um estranho olhar de paixão e orgulho.

Piscando em confusão, Sakura fez a primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça. Ela gritou, se agarrou nos lençóis e tentou levantar o mais rapidamente possível, mas como a pessoa sem sorte que ela era, caiu de cabeça no chão. E então tudo ficou escuro.

Daquela vez a pinkette acordou suando, com o cabelo desgrenhado e com um estranho par de olhos azuis na sua frente, que sumira após um simples piscar.

**Can you keep a secret**

**(linhadivisoria)**

O terceiro sonho mostrou que pessoas podem sim sonhar acordadas. Sakura sentiu dor no estomago, ar quente em sua nuca, viu um bebe loiro e antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa tudo tinha ido embora, porém os olhos azuis não estavam lá.

**Can you keep a secret**

**(linhadivisoria)**

No ultimo (pelo menos ela tinha a sensação que seria), o homem loiro e ela mesma, estavam num lugar totalmente branco e com as mãos palma-à-palma. Com um sorriso ele fechou os olhos e tudo, novamente, escureceu.

Ao tentar levantar, Sakura sentiu-se presa à cama por um par de braços fortemente enrolados à sua cintura. Olhando ao redor, ela encontrou um pacífico loiro com roupas Jounin e uma capa branca. Mas uma vez, Sakura fez a única coisa que passou pela sua cabeça. Gritou.

O que ela deixou passar porém, foi a hora marcada no relógio: 00:00

**TBC**

**OH MEU DEUS! *Q* estou tão animada com essa fanfic. POVO VAMOS LEVANTAR OS MINASAKU AE! Sou obrigada a ler Minasaku em inglês porque não temos em português. Tsc. Bom, espero que você ai, leitor continue a ler minha magavilhosa fanfic. Por favor, reviews fazem uma autora ter inspiração. **


End file.
